


undone

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, love making, tyler's gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Let go Ty." And he does.





	undone

Tyler's home for the first time in awhile. Tyler's home for the first time in three weeks, and Jenna takes one look at him, at his soft skin, at his eyes full of relief and want, and knows exactly what they're doing tonight. 

Jenna's a skilled lover. 

She goes slowly, considering the feel of Tyler's skin under her fingers. They'd been slow tonight, kissing and exploring like it was the first time. Some nights she wanted to tear her husband apart. Not tonight. 

She shifts her head. Gentle fingers trace along the hourglass on Tyler's chest, and she studies the contrast they make, with the contrast of his tan skin on white sheets. 

She kisses the center, where all the lines converge.

She feels Tyler pulling on her hair and looks up.

"Come here." It was soft, a little strained, the way his voice always is now. She presses her lips to his. Sucking on his lower lip is her favorite trick. He groans and pulls her closer, fingers splayed across her back. They move to toy with the hem of her camisole. 

"Not yet baby." She pecks the tip of his nose. Tyler giggles, his eyes glazed over.

She repositions herself to get better access to Tyler's neck, making sure to grind down on his hips as she shifted. She can feel just how aroused he is. 

"Oh." He bucks up. 

But then kisses were being placed on all of the spots that made Tyler's breath hitch. He wonders briefly how he'd hide the bruises Jenna's sucking onto his neck, right under his jaw. He's pulled back into the present when Jenna's breath is at his ear.

"Let go, Ty." 

And he does. His hands slip under her shirt and grip at her hips as he lazily grinds up. She sits up to pull her shirt off, then leans back over Tyler's neck to continue. She doesn't have a bra on, so her breasts rub on his chest. His cock twitches. 

Tyler sits up, scooting back against the headboard. Jenna follows, and soon he's sucking on her left breast, making an agonizingly slow path to her nipple. He knows how sensitive she is there. If he had to wait, then so can she. 

But, like everything else he does, he can't wait, and he's sucking on her hardening nipple. Jenna inhales sharply, grinding down against him at in irregular pace. 

"Ah-Tyler." 

"What, Love?" 

"Keep-keep biting."

His teeth lightly clamp down, and the reaction from Jenna is instant. 

He pulls back after a bit, looking at the trail of wet on Jenna's chest. 

"What do you want, Ty?" 

He scrunches his eyebrows together. He looks down, and then into Jenna's eyes. 

"I wanna eat you out." 

"Baby." She leans over to kiss him. 

"Lay down," he breathes. 

And she does. Tyler starts the trail of kisses down her stomach and to her thighs. The contrast between hot kisses and cold air surrounding her causes goosebumps. She moans. 

He spends extra time here, nibbling on the soft skin, and Jenna blushes. She knows how much he loves her thighs. It's like he's studying her skin. He nips and looks, licks and kisses. 

Eventually he shifts down. Down, knees on the floor, and Jenna is taken by surprise as he mouths through her underwear. There's a wet spot forming quickly. She lets out a low moan and bucks into Tyler's mouth. But he's being cruel (amazing) tonight, and his mouth is barely on her. 

Eventually his thumb slips under the seam of her underwear, silently asking a question. She nods. 

Her panties are thrown somewhere on the bed, and her legs are propped over Tyler's shoulders, her knees gripping down. Her body tenses, knowing what'll happen next. 

Here Tyler pauses, squeezing her ass and letting the anticipation build. 

And then he's licking a stripe up her folds, and so much all at once makes her jolt. There's a buzzing under her skin, spreading like fire through her body. She grips her breast and lets out several short breaths. 

Tyler starts sucking and lapping, the sounds obscenely hot, and Jenna moans. He's not even touching himself, both of his hands grip her legs, keeping then apart. As if she would close them.

"Oh!" 

Relentless. Jenna writhes on the bed as Tyler changes his movements. 

He sucks on her clit, licks around the hood, and then starts over in an agonizing cycle. Slowly, slowly bringing more pleasure. 

She tugs his head closer, threading her fingers through his strands. 

Tyler hums in surprise and sends shockwaves through Jenna's core. She spasms, kicking her knee to Tyler's ear. He laughs. 

And then he stops. 

"Hang on Jen," he responds to her confused look. She props herself up on her elbows and watches as her husband gets something out of their dresser drawer. 

Oh. 

The sight of him is enough to make her even wetter. His chin is shiny from her slick, and his loose boxers are doing little to hide his erection. 

She knows what he's getting. 

He kneels back down, purple dildo in hand. It vibrates. 

Now's not really the best time to be making conversation, but Tyler starts talking.

"How many times did you use this over the last few weeks?" 

To be fair, he was trying. But Tyler didn't excel in the dirty talk department. She was better, making him hard every time he had a phone and a spare moment away. 

Jenna's head was hazy with pleasure though, so she merely laughed. 

"Is that the best you've got?" 

"No." 

He shoved the dildo in and turned it on the highest setting in one movement. 

Jenna moaned louder than she'd admit, and threw her head down. 

"Good." 

And then Tyler positioned himself back between her legs and started his slow circles again. 

She could hear him jerking off. 

"Oh." Her hips jerked back. Tyler kept his rhythm perfectly, both his mouth and the hand on himself, and soon Jenna was shaking. She gripped hsi hair even harder as she ground into him. 

"Tyler!" 

Ankles locked together, head back, trembling, she came. 

Jenna was vaguely aware of a hand rubbing circles on her thighs and a voice somewhere below her. She came back down. 

Tyler's moans were breathy and high. 

"Let me." 

Tyler's dick was red from neglect. It'd been a while since she'd seen it, and it was better than she remembered. 

"How do you want me to do it?"

"Just-nhhh."

Jenna licked her hand and wrapped it around Tyler. It didn't take long, and in three strokes he was coming. She rubbed his thighs as he came hard, spurting everywhere. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, spent. 

After a few minutes Jenna kissed her husband's cheek and went to the bathroom with promises to be back soon. She brought a warm washcloth and cleaned him off. Whether he's blushing from the sex or her actions she doesn't know. 

Getting under the covers is silent. Jenna turns the lamp off, and it oddly feels more intimate than it had. 

"I missed you Jen."

"I love you Ty."

He burrowed closer. Tyler's a skilled lover.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully it's not super obvious im a virgin lol


End file.
